The Alpha Twins
by Taylor.b23
Summary: Faolan and Felan were 13 when their pack was brutally murdered by their cousins Aidan and Ethan. They barely escaped alive with their sister Erica. Two years later, they moved to Beacon Hills where supernatural creatures were everywhere. Then their cousin Aidan was killed and so was their sister Erica. Now they only have one person in their life who they listen too.
1. Chapter 1

~Faolan's pov~

I raced through the woods with Felan, laughing and smiling as we chased eachother through the woods by our house. I suddenly smelt blood and the sound of screaming filled our ears. When we got back to the pack house, everyone was dead, with Aidan and Ethan standing over them. I covered my sister's eyes and watched as Aidan ripped the heart out of my father's chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Erica covered in blood. She led us out, we were the only people left alive. We were only thirteen...

 _TWO YEARS LATER_

~Felan's pov~

I sighed as I packed the few things I had into boxes. We were moving... Again. This time it was to some town called Beacon Hill. I watched as Faolan finished packing and sat on the bed.

"Why do we have to move again?" I asked her.

"Because." Faolan said back. "People found out about us."

"But then we have to start a new highschool... Again." I said quietly looking at her.

"It will get better Felan." Faolan said. She got up and layed a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope your right." I said quietly.

~Faolan's rp~

I knew Felan wasn't happy about the move, I mean I wasn't ether. But we had to be strong, we had been moving around since we were thirteen and I know that we all just wanted a safe place to call home.

The car ride was horrible, three werewolves shoved in a smelly car for ten hours was not the highlight of my adventure. By the time we got there we were all ready to kill each other. I hurried inside to see the new house. Erica always got the master so I knew that was off limits.

I walked around and found Felan standing in the doorway of a room.

"I want this one." She said and dropped her bag inside.

"Ok." I continued walking down the hall and into the next room. It was perfect. I slowly began to unpack my things, thinking about my first day at a new highschool. I made a mental note to stay away from Felan.


	2. Chapter 2

~Felan's pov~

I woke up to the sound of my sisters alarm going off. I yawned and looked over at the clock. It was 6:30 a.m and the first day of school. I sighed and got up and walked to the conjoined bathroom that Faolan and I shared. I hoped in the shower before Faolan could. She always takes forever so I knew if I didn't get in now I wouldn't be taking a shower.

After I got out I went to my room and quickly grabbed some clothes. I grabbed a denim button down and shorts, which I tucked my shirt into, then grabbed my combat boots. I grabbed my makeup out of the bathroom before Faolan got in the shower and started to do my makeup.

I put on concealer, foundation, and curled my eyelashes. Then deep eyeliner, smokey eyeshadow, and mascara. I quickly blow dried my hair and teased it a bit making it a little poofy. Hey, I may not like school but I still gotta look good.

I waited downstairs for Faolan. When she came down we both headed to the car, I was driving today. It took us about ten minutes to get to beacon hills highschool. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I knew it was gonna be a bad day.

We went to the office and got our schedules. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I growled lowly. I looked at Faolan, she felt it too. I turned around and saw who was staring at us. A tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes. I let out another low growl as we walked past him. He quickly walked off giving us one last look before he rounded the corner.

I quickly found my locker and got my stuff, saying goodbye to Faolan I headed off to my first class, Algebra II. I was a sophomore but I was in honors math. I walked in and scanned the room. The only open spot left was the one next to that brown eyed boy, the one who had been staring. I sighed and sat my stuff down, he looked over at me and I growled.

"You know," he said leaning over, "growling less might help you fit in." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "And what would you know?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"I know that your name is Felan and your the new wolf in town, along with your two sisters." He smirked again and winked at me.

"How the hell would you know that." I asked letting out a low deadly growl, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Relax," he said with a chuckle and held up his hands in mock surrender. "My best friend is Scott McCall, you know, the alpha." I looked at him questionably.

He holds out a hand and offers me a smile. "Stiles Stillinski." He said looking over at me. I shook his hand reluctantly.

"Whatever." I turned and faced the front as the teacher walked in.

~Faolan's POV~

I left Felan as soon as we found our lockers. I had geography first with the juniors. I was not even two feet in the door when I slammed into a hard chest and almost fell. The guy in front of me grabbed my waist before I hit the ground.

"Shit are you okay?" He asked pulling me up. His hair was brown and slightly spiked but you could tell he had curls. His eyes were a soft brown and where his hand was on my waist sparks were shooting through my body.

"I'm fine." I said pulling away quickly and tucked a piece of my curly blonde hair behind my ear. I took my books when he handed them to me and muttered a thank you before sitting down in the back. I looked up only to see him sit next to me.

"I'm Scott McCall." He says and offers his hand.

I shake it slightly, "Faolan Reyes." I respond and look him over quickly. At least the guys here were hot. I looked up and saw him smirking at me. I blushed and quickly looked away and fixed my black skirt and denim button down.

"Faolan Reyes huh? So your the new wolf in town." My head snaps in his direction and I immediately growl lowly.

"How would you know that?" I asked tilting my head

"Relax pup, I'm the alpha." He says quietly so only I can hear. I knew the alpha was young, but how could a guy less then a year older then me be that powerful?

When I got out of class I immediately went to find Felan. Today was gonna be a long day. First the boy watching us, now I meet the alpha. What's next?


	3. Chapter 3

~Felan's pov~

I walked out of class quickly hoping to lose Stiles in the halls, but unfortunately that did not happen.

"So what's it like being a twin wolf? Can you shapeshift into a bigger wolf? Do you shift like everyone else? Wait, do you shift into a real wolf?" He asked all at once. He had so many questions and he asked them so fast.

"Stiles!" I growled, "stop talking for two seconds!" I turned and kept walking my pace was fast but it was easy for him to keep up.

I found Faolan at her locker with a guy standing next to her. She had an annoyed look on her face, but I knew better. She looked up sensing me.

"Felan! Finally!" She said letting out a sigh. "This guy here is the alpha." She said and pointed behind her. I looked him over quickly, I could see why she may have a crush on him.

"You!" She growled looking at Stiles. "Your the boy who stalked us in the halls!" Scott looked up at Stiles like he was crazy.

"You stalked them in the halls?" He asked clearly confused. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

"You said to find the new wolves."

"I never said to stalk them!"

I looked over at Faolan who was watching Scott.

"That's weird..." I thought to myself as I watched her. Faolan usually never made it obvious. It was like she never liked a guy before. I'd have to ask her when we got home. I poked her and nodded towards the doors. She nodded and we slipped away as the boys argued.


	4. Chapter 4

~Faolan's pov~

I could not understand why I felt such a pull towards the alpha. I knew I looked like a lovesick pup from how Felan was staring at me. It was only the first day how desperate was I? School was over so we had left the boys to argue over between themselves. The walk home was silent, but I felt like someone was watching us. I shook it off and went back to my thoughts of Scott.

We lived on a farm where house was a good size: with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a dining room. Outside there was a sound proof storm cellar and a barn. The previous owner had left their horse here and Felan had immediately takin a liking to it. The horse was her pride and joy already. So when we got home she went out to the barn and I went up to my room. The feeling that someone was watching us was still there, but I ignored it as I started my homework.

I heard the screen door of the house open slowly. "Erica?" I called out and sniffed the air. There was no scent, I heard the footsteps and got up quietly.

"Felan?" I called out again. I got no answer and listened as I heard the footsteps slowly climbing the stairs. I let my claws extend and slowly made my way out of my room. I looked down the stairs and saw nothing. I sniffed again and tilted my head confused. I turned around only to have a rag placed over my nose and strong arms wrap around me. I let out a mangled howl before darkness surrounded me.

I woke up with a pounding headache, blurry vision, and my arms and legs strapped to a table. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light I saw Felan on a table across the room. She did not look hurt which was good. I let out a long howl hoping someone would hear me, which was exactly was I got. One of the doors opened and a man came out.

"Now now, you got to be quiet. Looks like you are going to need to be weakened like your sister." He grabbed my chin and jerked it to the side. I struggled against the restraints as a needle was put into my neck and I was injected with a little bit of wolfsbane. I screamed loudly and dug my claws into my hands.

"What do you want with us?" I said weakly. The wolfsbane was already starting to work.

"You two are twins, you will see soon enough." He smirked and left the room and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Scott's pov

I had went to work at the clinic like I usually did after school, but the only thing on my mind was her. Faolan definitely liked me and those sparks when we touched... What did those mean? I walked inside and into the back room.

About an hour later was when I heard the first howl. It was cut off partially and I immediately ran out of the clinic and got on my bike. I dug out my phone and dialed Stiles number.

"Stiles! It's the twins meet me at the school." I hung up and drove as fast as I could. I met up with Stiles and climbed in his truck. I knew where the howl had come from, it was the abandoned farm down the rode from my house. We got there quickly and I ran inside while Stiles checked the barn. I found the screen door broken and made my way upstairs. There was a towel on the floor and my eyes turned red. I made my way out to Stiles, who was putting the horse back in the stall. That's when the second howl came.

We climbed in the truck and I was digging my claws into my hands. How dare anyone mess with these girls! They were part of my pack! Well at least they would be soon. We came to an abandoned warehouse. I got out and kicked open a door as Stiles grabbed a bat. The first room we saw was the right one. The girls layed on the tables strapped down. The smell of wolfsbane was in the air and they were both wearing hospital gowns. I saw Faolan's eyes open and look at me before they rolled back into her head and she passed out again.


	5. Chapter 5

~Felan's pov~

My eyes slowly peeled open when I felt a pair of arms pick me up from where I was laying. I could not remember anything except taking Jasmine out of her stall, then getting knocked over the head from behind. I could make out Stiles as my vision slowly began to come back.

Across the room Scott was picking up Faolan. From his eyes alone you could tell he was angry. I saw Stiles start to talk, but could not make out what he was saying. I slipped back into the unknown darkness of my mind.

When I woke up again I was laying in a bed. All my senses were slowly coming back. I could see the boys standing over Faolan. They were talking to each other, but I could not fully make out what they were saying. All I heard was bits and pieces of the conversation.

"...she not awake."

" give...time."

"what about...sister?"

" we will...time comes."

I winced and tried to sit up, I had to see my sister. They both looked at me and they both look relieved, but Stiles had an emotion in his eyes for a split second that was different. One that I could not make out.

"Your awake." Stiles said letting out a sigh of relief. I gave him a small smile and looked down at my gown. Next thing I know I am getting strangled in a hug by him. I tensed and pushed him off weakly while growling lowly. He held up his hands in mock surrender while Scott laughed quietly.

"Settle down pup.. You've had a long day." A voice in the darkness said. A shape could be made out and it started to walk forward slowly. It was a man, around six foot with short, spiked black hair. From the smell of him he definitely was a wolf and he used to powerful. His eyes were a light glowing blue that wolves only had when they had taken an innocent life. I looked down at the ground shaking a bit.

"Derek.." Scott warned looking at the man. He cocked his head to the side out of curiosity then looked towards my sister.

"Twins?" Scott nodded and looked over at Faolan.

"She is not healing." My head snapped up and I growled fiercly.

"What do you mean she is not healing! Where the hell is Erica!" I yelled weakly. My legs gave out and Stiles caught me sitting me back on the bed.

"She's got a temper." Derek said smirking. "But she's obviously not healing very well ether. As for Erica well I have not seen her in years." Scott shook his head.

"She was not at the house when Stiles and I went looking for you." Stiles nodded in agreement and looked at me worriedly.

"You need to rest, Derek's right your are not healing well." I rolled my eyes at his worriedness.

"I'll be fine Stiles. Just take care of my sister." I said looking straight at Scott. I saw him nod before I passed out, with Stiles still next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

~Faolan's POV~

I could hear everything around me, but my body was out of my control. It felt like something was holding me down, stopping me from any and all movement. It felt like my heart was about to stop altogether. I heard my sister talking along with Scott, Stiles and an unknown male voice. Derek, that's his name, Scott had growled at him, man I wish I could see. I hope Felan is okay, if she's hurt I do not know what I will do. I could feel myself slipping away back into my subcontious.

\- three days later -

~Felan's POV~

I sat at Faolan's bedside for three days straight. I could tell Stiles was worried about me because of the way he hovered constantly. Scott was never around and when he was he was distant. I had not eaten and I looked pale, but all I cared about was her. Stiles put his hand on my shoulder.

" Come on Felan, let's go eat i'll have Derek watch her and text us if he sees her start to wake up, okay?"

I looked up at him and nodded with a sigh. I got up shakily and looked at my sister. She looked so fragile in the bed, she had always been the stronger one, although I would never admit that to her face. She was the oldest of us and she had the most power. She was also the one who thought more with her head then her anger. She always kept me safe and it hurt to see her like this.

Stiles and I stopped at a diner in town and sat down at a booth. I looked out the window and my reflection showed the face of what looked like a sad puppy. Stiles placed his hand over mine.

"She'll wake up Felan, i'm sure she will be okay, she just needs time to heal."

I looked at him and shook my head.

" We don't heal like humans, she should have woken up by now, they must have done something to her to slow the healing process."

He sighed and looked out the window.

" Scott is gonna find out who did this and we both know they won't get away with it."

I nodded and looked over at him, I squeezed his hand.

" I really hope your right about this Stiles."

He gave me a slight smile before squeezing my hand back.

" Me too Felan, Me too."

We got back to the house and found Faolan sitting up in bed with the help of Derek.

"Faolan!"

I yelled and ran to my sister, I hugged her softly trying not to hurt her. She laughed softly her voice hoarse.

"Easy pup, I know you missed me but i'm still sore."

I grinned at her and felt an arm slide around me. I leaned against Stiles reluctantly and gave him a smile.

"Guess you where right." I said and hesitated a second before giving him a peck on the cheek. He turned bright red and rubbed the back of his head as he tried to hide his grin.

"Thank you Stiles, for keeping me sane over the past few days."

" My pleasure sweetheart." He said and held me closer.

Faolan's POV

The next few weeks where crazy. Felan and I where back at school and I was still slightly weak from getting kidnapped. I was thinking about trying out for soccer and Scott agreed. It was one of the only things he agreed with. He had been watching me like a hawk ever since that day. I could tell he felt guilty for not getting there faster. There was really nothing he could have done that day to save me. He could not have known what was gonna happen.

Felan and Stiles where getting closer, it was nice to see her have someone to talk too besides Erica and I. Erica had not been seen since the move. I figured she would eventually come back. If she was gone for much longer though I would have to start looking for her. With how much time Scott and I had been spending together since the accident, I had started to see him as more then my alpha and another pretty face. He had become a close friend and a crush was forming. I felt a pull towards him stronger then any other. I had heard stories of mates but it was just a legend, it being true is very unlikely. Guess I will just have to wait and see how this goes.


	7. Chapter 7

~Felan's pov~

After everything that had had happened things were finally starting to calm down. Classes were going well and we were living with Scott and Stiles for the time being. Scott still watched Faolan as if she was about to get kidnapped again. While Stiles and I began to get closer, learning more about eachother. Faolan went out for soccer unlike me, I preferred to stay home at the stables. It had been a month since we had moved here and Erica was still nowhere to be seen. I was beginning to worry, she should have been back by now.

I walked through the halls on my way to class when I noticed a presence. I turned and saw nobody behind me. I turned back around only to see nobody in front of me ether. The bell had not rung and there was nobody in sight. I growled lowly and tried at every door around me. All locked, I began to run only to find the main doors locked too. I heard a howl at the end of the hall along with a yell. I ran towards it and skidded to a stop when I saw a 6'5 figure standing over Stiles. Faolan was on the ground next to a red head I recognized as Lydia. Scott stood holding his side, he was fully transformed and his red eyes glowed in the dark room. The figure made a sound I had not heard before and it sent chills down my spine as it stepped away from Stiles and started towards Scott. I quickly and quietly made my way over to Stiles and pulled his head into my lap. He was bleeding from a gash on his head and his side was cut open. I struggled to pick him up as I quickly got him out of the room and sat him down in the hallway.

I ran back in only to be snatched by my shirt. I heard multiply growls before I was thrown across the room and my body slammed into the wall. I could barely open my eyes and see Scott attack the figure before everything went black.

~Faolan pov~

I remembered walking down the hallway with Scott to meet Lydia and Stiles in the library. I had been getting ready to text Felan to meet us when we walked in and saw the figure. I remember Lydia lying in a corner of the room and the figure dragging its long claws down Stiles side as he yelled out in pain. I could not remember screaming, maybe a howl but not a scream. I was frozen when it's dark eyes looked at me. They were pitch black and they drew you in like quicksand. I remember getting thrown at a wall, but I don't remember the pain. Then everything went dark for a while.

I woke when I felt arms around me, carrying me away from the scene, immense pain flooded every inch of my body and I let out a scream at last. The scream I had been holding in since I had walked into the library. Before this everything had been going good, I had made the soccer team, Scott had been giving me more space, I had completely healed from last time. Now I was in such intense pain that my eyes were glowing there bright golden color and my claws were digging into the palms of my hands. Tears were streaming down my face and I could feel the persons grip tighten around me. Then suddenly the pain was bearable and the person carrying me let out a howl of pain. Then everything went black for the both of us.

~Unknown pov~

I hid amongst the stacks of books watching the red headed girl read. There was something about her, something that made her special. A boy with brown hair came in, he was pacing the room and talking about some kind of monster that was a wolf hybrid mix. I wondered if they would know what I was. That night in the alley had been the beginning of chaos. I heard the growl before the others, but the girl sensed it. She tried to scream but she was slammed into a wall by a shadowy figure. The boy tried to attack only to be slammed to the ground, the figure extended its hand into the air and I watched as long metal claws slipped out of his hands as he slashed the boys side.

Two figures stood in the doorway with glowing eyes. One was a girl whose eyes were glowing a golden color, while the boys were a deep red. I shivered as the power radiated off of him. The figure looked at them, it's eyes locked on the blonde girl. She didn't move, she only let out an animal like noise as she was slammed into the wall and fell next to the red headed girl. It was like she had been paralyzed. The one with red eyes let out a sound that shook the room before attacking the figure.

Another figure soon appeared in the doorway, she was almost identical to the blonde. She scanned the scene in front of her before sprinting quietly to the boy with the slashed side and dragged him out. Without being scene I was able to grab the red head and take her away. When I wrapped my arms around the blonde she started to wake up. She let out a scream that made everyone look at us. Before I could move everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

~Faolan pov~

I couldn't remember anything, I had woken up in Derek's apartment. It seems we always ended up there. Scott was on the balcony looking out at the city. Stiles was sitting with Felan discussing the past events and trying to figure out what had happened. Even Lydia was here talking to someone on the phone. I got up and made my way over to Scott, joining him as he stood in deep thought. He looked exhausted and stressed. I did not say a word, I only put my hand over his in hope of sending some comfort. I felt the spark as soon as my skin touched his. He jumped and looked at me with an emotion that I could not figure out. He mumbled about being happy that I was okay before leaving to go back inside.

~Scott pov~

I had read about it but it certainly could not be true. Faolan could not be my mate, it was rare almost impossible to find your mate. The Sparks were undeniable, and the way she made me feel... She gave me hope. How I wished there was someone who knew what to do in this situation but the last alpha to find his mate was over 200 years ago. I paced the room then grabbed my keys. Maybe the Mr. Argent would know.

~Felan pov~

I sat talking to Stiles and watched the two love struck wolves avoid eachother.

"What do you think is going on with them?" I asked Stiles. He shrugged in return.

"I don't think they want to admit the feelings they have for each other just yet. But after everything that's happened so far he might as well." I nodded and my mind changed to what was happening between stiles and I. It was confusing I knew I liked him and he definitely liked me but was it worth it? Would I be hurt and crying like always or would I be happy and in love.

~Stiles pov~

I watch Felan closely, she was beautiful and I liked her a lot. Those piercing blue eyes that she hid behind to much makeup would be the death of me. She was unique, she stubborn and strong, she was sweet when she wanted to be and she loved her family. I was falling hard, but did she like me back? She never showed her feelings enough to tell. I needed to follow my own advice and just go for it. We could die at anytime after what we do everyday.

~Faolan pov~

It was quiet again the next few days. We had a soccer game tonight and I was very excited. It was the first one of the season. Scott had been keeping his distance and I had no idea why. But I was not about to let that affect the way I played tonight. All I knew was I had never heard of the Sparks before. I just figured I shocked him and he freaked. It was whatever, but stiles and Felan are definitely something. I needed to get them together but I didn't know how.

I walked down the hallway and to the locker room after school. The rest of the team was in there changing. I changed quickly and was putting on my cleats when the coach came in.

"Okay ladies," she said, "we can win this we're better then them this should be an easy win. Now let's get out there and have some fun tonight. Go warm up!"

We ran out of the locker room onto the field. The other team had just arrived. I bought stopped in my track when I smelled a scent that I had not smelled in years. Something I had not smelled since before my pack was murdered. I met eyes with a girl. A girl who was my best friend before she disappeared. She hadn't been a werewolf when I met her but her eyes glowed a deep gold as I stared at her. Something was gonna happen tonight and I needed to stop whatever it was.


	9. Chapter 9

-Faolan-

The game started and the other team held possession of the ball. I stole it from one of their forwards and passed it to ours and I was rammed by Hannah. Her golden eyes gleamed as she stared down at me. She had changed, not only by becoming a werewolf but her personality. She used to be so gentle and kind, happy and bubbly. Now she stank of death, and darkness consumed her.

-flashback-

 _Hannah and I were 7 Felan chased us trying to catch up. I knew if she wanted to she could easily. I smiled back at my sister then over at my friend. We were in the woods, a scent caught my nose but I ignored it. We collapsed in the leaves laughing when a growl came from behind. Hannah screamed and I pushed her and Felan behind me. My eyes were gold but I was shaking with fear. The wolfs eyes were red, an alpha, it jumped in the air, it was then blind sided by a net. It was then shot with a silver tipped arrow through the heart. I looked up to see Hannah run into her fathers arms. They were hunters, and they now knew our secret. I grabbed my sister and ran, that was the last time I saw her._

 _-_ flashback end-

I jumped up and ran towards the ball taking it from one of our forwards I slammed it into the goal and met my sisters eyes in the stands as I got back in position. She nodded at me and got up and headed to Stiles. We needed to figure out what was going to happen. If she was a werewolf then she had been exiled by her family to keep the bloodline pure, but she was even more dangerous. With the knowledge of hunting and the skills of a werewolf she was vicious, and death was sure to come.

-Felan-

Seeing Hannah was like getting shot in the heart. She stank of death and destruction. I met my sister's eyes in the stands and got up going to find Stiles. This was bad, very very bad. If she was here it had to be for a reason. We needed him and Scott to help figure out why she was here and what had happened to her. How? I have no idea but it was worth a try. Scott found me before I found him, he pulled me into a classroom where Lydia and Stiles stood.

"Why does Faolan look like she's seen a ghost." He questioned frantically. I explained Hannah to him and how we needed to figure out why she was here. He nodded slowly, I had known that hunters were a touchy subject, Stiles had told me about Allison.

"Her alpha must be in town, she did not smell rouge," Scott said and looked at Stiles, "Has there been any reports of new alphas in town." Stiles shook his head and Lydia stared out the window at the game going on.

"What do you think she will do if we do not figure out why she's here?" She said turning to look at us. I glanced at Scott who was staring at a wall. We all knew the answer, if she belonged to a pack and tonight was an attack everyone in the stands. I headed back out Stiles at my heels.

"We will figure out why she's here before anything happens." I gave him a small smile and felt his hand rub against mine before taking it. I squeezed it gently before letting him go and went back to my seat. I saw a cute boy sitting across the bleachers from me. His name was Liam and he was in my class. He was a human and knew nothing of the events that happened around here.

The game was almost over when it happened. A loud deafening howl echoed across the field. I stood up and made eye contact with my sister. Hannah was smiling with her eyes glowing, she had run off the field to join the noise, while Faolan joined me.

"What the hell is happening," she asked me. I shrugged, "Scott thinks a new alpha is in town and this is an attack on us." She nodded and looked at me, "But if that is what happening then everyone could die." My eyes looked over the stadium at the running fans, they landed on Stiles then Liam. He wasn't running, he was looking around confused. The sound of twigs snapping and leaves crinkling reached my ears and I stared towards the forest.

A man around 6'5 was running out of the woods, his eyes pure red. While behind him multiple men and women followed. There's eyes were ether gold or blue. We ran back to Scott and the pack and watched as they ran forward. I saw one jump towards Liam and I tackled him before the creature touched him. We landed on the ground with a thump and I stared down into his eyes. I let my eyes turn gold as I whispered, "run," into his ear. He nodded and ran inside the school. I sprinted back to Scott and the pack who were fighting off wolves as we made our was inside. We hid in the library trying to figure out why they were there.


	10. Chapter 10

~Felan~

We stayed quiet in the library and moved all humans up to the top floor. I saw Liam sitting in a corner of the room staring at me. Every time I would look over he would look away. I stood next to my sister who was holding Scott's hand as we listened to the sound of werewolves roaming the school and destroying property. I cringed as the high toned screech of a locker being bent filled my ears.

The footsteps started towards the library and we all got into position claws and fangs extended. The doors flung open and we stared down the face of a beast around 7 feet tall. He was like Faolan and me. He was a twin who could mesh together to create one big monster. We hadn't exactly mastered it yet it usually resulted in us getting hurt but sometimes it would work.

The beast lunged at Scott who got thrown into a bookcase. I jumped onto its back and dug my claws deep into the back of its neck. It howled and threw me onto the stairs. I groaned and felt to pairs of hands wrap themselves around my waist and pick me up. I glanced back to see Liam.

"What-what are you doing." I managed to get out through the pain.

"Helping you." He said and looked at me my eyes were gold and he had seen me fight. I wasn't sure if he had saw the others but he took his hands off of me and slowly backed away.

I lunged towards the beast, who by the time Liam had helped me up, had taken out Faolan Lydia and stiles. I howled loud at the thing and it's eyes turned towards me. It got a look of confusion on its face and for a minute so did I because I knew the beast standing in front of me. It was Aidan and Ethan...

~Faolan~

I lunged at the thing only to be thrown into a railing. I blacked out after that cause I cracked my head on it. But when I woke up I saw two boys and no monster and before the two boys was my sister. I took a look at them as my eye sight cleared and gasped. It was Ethan and Aidan.

My sister was quick to help me up. I felt so many emotions but the one I focused on was anger. They had killed our pack! Our family! If they were in town I could only guess that the reason we had not seen Erica was because of them. She would have been the first to go to them if she found out they were here.

I growled lowly and they looked at me. Aidan got a sick smile on his face as he looked at us. Besides the boys we had been the only twins in our pack. Even though we were all stronger then the rest of the wolves because we couldn't shift into one yet they would make fun of us. That's why the boys snapped.

"So can you two morph yet?" Aidan asked as he took a step towards me. I didn't move but Felan came closer to my side.

"Why do you care." Felan said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Because our dear cousins we want to teach you." Ethan said as he looked around his eyes landed on a boy upstairs. I snarled at him and took a step forward.

"We don't want anything to do with you." I snapped, my eyes wavered over Scott who was starting to get up from the other side of the room.

"What do you want anyways, why do you have to traumatize and kill everyone." Felan said she was looking over at Stiles who was still passed out cold next to Lydia.

The twins laughed before taking a few more steps towards us. If they reached out they could touch us easily.

"It's simple really our alpha said to bring you two to him." Ethan picked up Felan who bared her teeth and I bit down hard on Aidan's hand. He punched my face and knocked me to the ground. Soon enough he was tackled by Scott who raked his claws down Aidan's chest then dug them deep into his side.

Ethan dropped Felan and grabbed his twin as they retreated out the door. We followed soon after not wanting to be seen but I saw Felan make eye contact with Liam before we slipped into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

~faolan~

I stood in Derek's apartment, in between Scott's legs, as I cleaned up a long gash on his arm, and a cut on his face so it would heal faster. I glanced down at his eyes which were staring out at the terrace where Felan stood. I looked back at my work and sighed. Scott's eyes snapped to my face.

"What's wrong?" He question, his face was written with worry. I put the supplies back in the box Derek had given me and turned around to look at him.

"Nothing," I stated simply and looked out at the terrace where Stiles had joined Felan.

"Just worried about her I guess." Scott had gotten up and I felt him place his hand on my shoulder.

"She will be okay Faolan, you two always manage to surprise me." I turned around and looked up at him. He made me feel short. He also made my heart race. We were so close if I stood on my tip toes I could just... I was pulled out of my thoughts as he backed away and walked over to the terrace, bringing Felan and Stiles in.

"We need to talk about the attack on the school." Felan and I looked at each other before nodding our heads. We were about to go down a rode that hadn't been mentioned in years.

~Felan~

I stood on the terrace by myself and stared out at the town below. Liam had seen me, what made it worse was that he backed away scared. I didn't know what to do about Aidan and Ethan being back. They brought back memories that I would have rather not thought back on.

I jumped slightly as I heard the door open but I didn't look to see who it was. I was joined by stiles who dropped his jacket over my shoulders. We stood in silence for a bit and listened as the rain started. He looked over at me and brushed my hair away from my face as he spoke.

"Are you okay Felan," I stayed silent for a few seconds before looking for up at him.

"He saw me," I spoke softly. He looked at me waiting for me to explain.

"When we were fighting I got shoved onto the stairs and Liam helped me up but he saw me." I whispered to him, my eyes finding their way back to the city.

"He saw you as a werewolf?" He asked and I nodded he sighed and looked at me with concern.

"He looked so scared, like I was a monster.." I squeezed my eyes shut and felt Stiles' hand slip over mine. We stood there again in silence as he ran his thumb over the top of my hand. The door opened again and the moment was gone as Scott motioned us inside.

"We need to talk about the attack on the school." I met eyes with Faolan as we nodded. The memory of the night flooded back to me. It was as clear as day in my brain.

"Who were those guys and how did they know you two?" Scott asked ignoring our glances at each other. Faolan took a deep breath before answering.

"They were our cousins Aidan and Ethan and they killed our pack when we were 13." I looked down at the ground before continuing the story.

"Our parents loved the twins, they were considered the runts of the pack, omegas as its called. They were always pushed around because they hadn't shifted yet. One day they figured it out, how to morph together to become a giant werewolf. When we were little we were always picked on by them because we had not figured it out. They were feared yet still thrown around. They were called freaks. One day Faolan and I were running in the woods. We had been trying to figure it out. We had managed it once out of the twenty tries. We were so excited, we ran the whole way home only to find the smell of blood, hundreds of dead bodies, and Aidan standing over our father as he ripped his heart out of his chest. Erica had survived and had taken us away from the territory we moved constantly. Then we found our way here, but we haven't seen Erica since."

I finished the story and felt something wet on my face. I had been crying without realizing it. I felt my sister wrap her arms around me.

"They've come for us, but we don't know why." Faolan said as she ran her hands over the sides of my arms. Scott's jaw was clenched as he spoke.

"Their not touching either of you, I'll die before they do." Faolan and I looked at each other knowing all to well that it was a possibility.


	12. Chapter 12

~Felan~

I kept my head down at school that next week. Liam was avoiding me as much as possible. I walked down the hallway after the bell rang and saw him about to walk into a classroom. I quickly grabbed him and dragged him into a locker room.

"What are you doing?" He questioned and backed up against the side of a locker. I sighed and watched him.

"We need to talk about what happened." I look a step forward and he flinched.

"Your a monster, a beast, what else is there to say!" He looked me dead in the eye, watching my reaction. I clenched my jaw as he continued.

"How does it even happen. What made you such a monster?" I growled lowly at him and his eyes widened a bit.

"I was born a werewolf and being called a monster isn't exactly something I'm fond of. So watch yourself because next time your in trouble I won't be there to save your ass." I stormed out of the locker room and out the doors of the school. I ran into the woods and didn't stop. I got to the cliff that looks over the town and sat down. I let myself loose it. Something I had not done since my parents died. I let myself cry, the cold tears streamed down my face.

~Faolan~

I had not seen Felan all day. I let Scott take me back to the apartment to get ready for the lacrosse game tonight. I found my sister sitting on the bed with her laptop open.

"Where I have you been?" I asked as I set my bag down. She did not look up from her work as she answered.

"I felt sick so I came home." I didn't press the subject even though we never have gotten sick in our lives. I walked towards the bedroom where I had my bag of clothes. I opened the door to find a shirtless Scott. He looked over at me from where he stood.

"Oh um sorry.. I just uh need to grab some clothes." I sputter as I stood in the doorway. He smiled at me and turned to face me.

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you something." He bent over and grabbed something from his bag. It was his away lacrosse jersey. He walked over to me and handed it to me. It had been freshly washed and smelled like him, the familiar scent of pine and mint.

"Would you wear my jersey tonight?" I smiled as I took the shirt and nodded. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you then." I nodded and grabbed my bag before walking out of the room. Felan sat there on the bed smirking at me. I got one step into the room dropped my stuff and was tackled by my sister as we both started squealing.

I got ready for the game that night with more enthusiasm then usual. Felan stood there in a pair of distressed skinny jeans and a plain white shirt that fell off one shoulder. She had a pair of black booties on, which were actually very good for running. She gave me a smirk and looked me over in my jeans, beacon hills lacrosse jersey and converse.

"He's so whipped." She said laughing as we walked out the door and to the school.

~Felan~

I pulled at my shirt as we got closer to the school. I was hoping for one peaceful game day. We sat on the bleachers next to Lydia and waited for the game to start. The familiar sound of the guys yelling reached her ears as they ran out onto the field from the locker room. Her eyes followed Liam before drifting to Stiles. It was considered the try out game, the game to see if you really would stay on the team.

The game started with the blow of a whistle and Scott gained possession of the ball. I was half focused on the conversation next to me. Lydia and Faolan were talking about how Scott had given her his jersey. I heard people gasp around me and turned my attention to the field to catch the final glimpse of Liam falling onto his back. A player from the other team had flipped him and he didn't seem to be getting up. I stood up and got off of the bleachers.

"Felan? What happened?" I heard my sister ask from behind me. All I did was shrug as I followed Scott and Stiles as they took him to the car.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Scott said as him and Stiles put Liam inside. I climbed into the back with Liam and Faolan. We brought him in quickly as Scott called for his mom. I smelled the blood on the doorway of the hospital and I stopped in my tracks as they took Liam away. I stared at the bloody handprint. Faolan came to my side and looked at me.

"It smells like it was left there recently." I nodded and followed my sister to where Scott and Stiles were standing. Stiles gave me a smile and I smiled back and looked to Scott.

"How is he?" Scott shrugged and looked around at us.

"There's blood on the wall Scott, it's been there for at least an hour." Faolan spoke up looking up at him. He looked at the blood then walked down the hallways towards the room where Liam was staying. He came back out a few minutes later when the lights went out.

"Scott what's going on." I asked and felt Stiles take my hand in his.

"I don't know." He said and headed down the hallway. We all stopped in our tracks as we heard a howl. It wasn't normal, the howl was soon followed by screams.

"It's a wendigo!" Scott said as he ran towards the elevator. I looked at Stiles and we all followed close behind.


	13. Chapter 13

~Felan~

We followed Scott towards the elevator. Instead of following them inside I quickly made my way to Liam's room. I gasped as I saw the empty bed and ran back towards the others. Faolan had held the elevator, she let the doors close as I stepped inside.

"Liam's gone," I stated and stared over at Scott, who growled lowly.

"Okay we need to split up, Stiles second floor, Faolan third, Felan you and I will check the roof." We all nodded and waited as the elevator let us off at each stop. We made our way onto the roof and I immediately smelled blood. I looked over at Scott. He gave me a small smile before we got off and walked around carefully.

Suddenly I was flung into the side of the hospital with a sickening thud. I fell to the ground landing next to a very scared and bloodied Liam. My eyes widened and I quickly helped him up. I made eye contact with Scott who was busy trying to fight the wendigo.

"Liam," I whispered, "I am going to go help Scott, you make a run for the door okay." I looked at him and sighed. He had blood all over his face and his arm looked broken. He nodded at me and tried to speak but I quickly covered his mouth and shook my head. I stood up and let my wolf take over.

I dug my claws into the wendigo's back. He let out a roar and reached for me. I quickly dodged it and watched as Liam slowly made his way towards the door. I was not paying attention and was tackled by Scott as the wendigo lunged for me. Before we knew it the wendigo had Liam by the throat. He smiled sickly as he dropped Liam over the side of the roof. I howled and tackled him, but he pushed me off easily. I heard an ear piercing scream and saw Scott bite onto Liam's arm. I looked back at the wendigo in front of me. He raised his arm to hit me but then fell to the ground. In his back was a tomahawk and standing feet away from him was a man with no mouth.

I quickly made my way over to Scott and Liam and helped him pull him up. Liam had passed out from the pain and I looked at the bite. Scott shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"It was the only thing I could do." He said looking at me as Stiles and Faolan walked onto the roof. Faolan went and hugged Scott as I filled Stiles in on what had happened.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked looking at me worriedly. I shrugged and leaned against him as Scott picked up Liam.

"I have no idea." I said honestly as we made our way out of the hospital.

~Felan~

We had been keeping a close eye on Liam the next week. He had barely talked to us at all. The full moon was in three days. We all agreed that it would be a good idea to lock him up at Scott's boat house till he learned to control it.

I sat in my World History class trying to pay attention but the only thing on my mind was the sound of Liam's heartbeat. It was quickening by the second. I knew the feeling, all of his senses had been heightened and all he wanted to do was scream. I heard the dripping of blood and looked at his hands. He was digging his claws into his palms. He had his eyes closed but I knew they were gold. Soon he stood up and barged out of the classroom. I quickly followed him as he ran towards the boys locker room. He was by the sinks staring at his eyes.

"Liam?" I said walking towards him slowly. New werewolves were impulsive, one wrong move and he would try and attack me. I could handle him if it came to that.

"Leave me alone." He growled and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"You're not going to be able to control it on your own." I said and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and pushed me against the wall.

"You guys did this to me! I don't need your help!" He said snarling. I let my wolf take over and snapped back.

"Watch yourself pup! I'm not here to fight." I looked at him and let myself transform back.

"Picture yourself without the claws and fangs and gold eyes." I said as I sat him down on one of the benches. I turned his hands over to look at the claw marks that were already healing. He stared at me and when I looked up his appearance changed. His eyes were back to their normal blue, his claws disappeared and so did his fangs.

"Good," I said smiling," I knew you could do it." I squeezed his hand and sat down next to him.

"It gets easier," I said looking at him," I've seen plenty of new werewolves to know." He nodded and looked down at the ground.

"What if I hurt someone." He asked looking at me. He looked scared. I hugged him and spoke softly to him.

"We will be there to help you, we've all hurt people. We try not to but we do it to protect the ones we love." He nodded and sighed.

"There's a full moon in three days, I think the plan is to lock you up in Scott's boat house. To prevent you from getting out with the effects of the moon." He growled slightly at that idea.

"I'll be there the whole time, I promise. Once you learn to control it you'll be able to walk freely." I stood up and started towards the door.

"Are you coming?" I asked as the bell rang. He winced and nodded as he stood up. We walked down the hall and out the doors of the school.

"Wanna meet some horses?" I asked as we started towards the woods. He gave me a confused look then laughed a bit as we walked.

"Horses?"

"Yes horses," I said laughing," I own a few." He smiled and shook his head.

"Sure I guess." I smirked and shoved him.

"I'll race you!" I yelled as I took off in the direction of my house. He laughed and followed making it to my side quickly. I barely beat him as we stepped foot in the barn laughing.

"That was fun." He said bending over to catch his breath. I made my way over to one of the stalls.

"This beautiful girl over here is Lucy, she was left here by the owners when we bought the place." I said as I patted her neck. I felt Liam's chest slightly against my back as he reached out and stroked her nose.

"She's a sweetie." I said and turned around to look at him. His face was inches away from mine. He looked down at me and pressed his lips against mine. Soon my arms were around his neck and his hands were on my waist. I felt something but I did not know what it was. I pulled away reluctantly and looked up at him. Why did he have to do that? I was not sure about this at all.

"I think you should go." I muttered looking away from him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, and Scott's in a few days I guess." He said awkwardly, he glanced back at me before walking out of the barn. I touched my lips and slid down the wall I was leaning against. I knew he was cute, but I did not know if I liked him. There was also Stiles who had been so sweet. I knew he cared about me. I shook my head as I headed inside. I would have to see how this plays out.


	14. Chapter 14

~Faolan~

All week I had been consoling Scott about having to bite Liam.

"It was the right thing to do! You saved his life." I told him. He shook his head and stood on the terrace of Derek's apartment.

"Maybe it could have been prevented." He said as he started to pace. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me.

"Scott you did the right thing. Liam would not be alive if it were not for you." I hugged him tightly hoping it would help. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"Thank you." He said quietly as he pulled away. I followed him back inside.

"The next full moon is in a few days." I said as I sat down on the bed. He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sure our plan will work." I said reassuring him. "We will be there and so will Felan, it will be okay." He sighed and sat down next to me. I rubbed his back and he placed his head on my shoulder. I felt the sparks as we touched. I ignored them as we sat in silence. I laid down on the bed and started to doze off. I was joined by Scott soon after. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled up closer as we both fell asleep.

~Felan~

I walked into Derek's apartment to find my sister and Scott in bed together. I laughed quietly to myself and took a picture of their sleeping forms.

"Hey love birds wake up!" I yelled. I laughed as they both jumped. Realizing what I had seen they both scooted away from each other. I showed Faolan the picture on my phone and laughed as she reached for it.

"Liam is in on the plan for the full moon." I said once both of them were fully awake.

"I had to calm him down during school today," I continued as Scott ran his hands through his hair again," He scared the crap out of himself, he is down for the plan." They both nodded and Scott got up to go find Stiles. I sat down next to Faolan and looked at her.

"Liam kissed me." I blurted. Her eyes got wide and she smiled at me.

"Did you kiss him back?" She asked smirking. I nodded and she let out a squeal of delight.

"So you like him." She stated. I shook my head and started to explain when she looked confused.

"I mean he is nice but I don't know him, and I kind of like Stiles so it's complicated." I said and looked down at my hands. She hugged me and stood up.

"You'll figure it out sis, but we have bigger issues. We need to start looking for Erica. I mean I know she disappears a lot but usually not for this long. Its been months." I nodded in agreement.

"Surely Scott will help us." I said as I started to walk out of the room.

"If he doesn't were on our own." She said as we walked. I nodded and disappeared into my thoughts. We had dealt with worse, we would be fine on our own.


	15. Chapter 15

~Felan~

The night of the full moon had come quickly. We all stood in Scott's boat house that night wondering to ourselves if this would work. We had Liam back up against one of the posts and started to wrap the silver chains around him. He looked down at me as I clicked the lock into place.

"We need to talk when this is over." He whispered to me. I shook my head.

"It's fine, we don't have too." I said and backed away. We gathered together and went over the plan again. Stiles, Scott, Faolan and I were staying here to watch him. Lydia was to go to Derek's and we would let her know if anything happened. Scott's mom was out at the hospital so if Liam broke out she would not get hurt.

The night dragged on and all of us could feel the pull of the moon. Liam broke out in a sweat as he pulled at the chains. He eventually blacked out. I sat with Stiles in a corner of the room while Faolan stayed with Scott.

"What if he gets out?" I whispered to Stiles. He bit his bottom lip and scooted closer me.

"I'm sure it will be alright." He declared. I could tell that he was just as worried as I was. I found myself dozing off when I laid my head on his shoulder.

I heard a growl from in front of me. Liam was awake, he was transformed and he was looking at us like we were food. I stood up and was joined by Faolan and Scott. Liam yanked at the chains again. I closed my eyes as I heard the sickening sound of the silver bending. I was forced back by Stiles as Liam pulled again. The chains fell to the ground with a thud. The sound was drained out by a growl.

~Faolan~

The expectation that Liam would break out of the chains had been small. Nobody expected it to actually happen. Scott pushed him against the wall. I looked at Felan who nodded. We both rushed forward and helped Scott to hold him down. Scott let out a howl that made Felan and I flinch slightly. Liam slowly backed down a bit. Our grip on him loosened. He pushed us off and headed towards the woods

The three of them raced after him leaving Stiles to go grab his car. We lost sight of him but I knew where we were. We were on the path towards the farm. Suddenly Scott was pinned to a tree by Liam.

"You did this to me!" He said growling. A flash of light went off and Liam ran. I grabbed Scott before he could chase after him. A twig snapped and my head turned to see Mr. Argent come out of the shadows.

"I got your text." He said to Scott who nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Felan asked. She had a worried expression on her face.

"I set up a trap for him near the clearing." He looked over at Scott before continuing. "Your going to have to talk to him, he's your beta."

"He won't listen to me." Scott protested.

"He will if you use your own words." Scott nodded slightly and I took his hand in mine. He gave me a smile.

~Felan~

We found Liam in the middle of the ultrasonic emitters. He was crying and no longer transformed. We watched as Scott turned off the emitters. Liam said something but all we heard was Scott's response.

"The same thing that happened to me." He put a hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Your not a monster Liam, your a werewolf like us." Faolan and I joined Scott and we all let our eyes change colors. Faolan and I exchanged looks with our golden eyes and Scott looked down at Liam with his red ones. Liam slowly stood up and I latched onto him, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and buried his face into my shoulder as he continued to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

~Felan~  
Things between Liam and I were stable. He came to me whenever he had problems controlling himself. We spent hours a day over at the farm working on control. We stood in a pasture that was far enough away from the horses and the house. Today we were working on his fighting. We were both sweaty already from the previous sets. I was dressed in a sports bra and spandex while Liam was in athletic shorts. He had no shirt and his toned muscles showed with each movement. It was hard to focus with a sight like that. He came at me and I dodged him easily. He threw a punch which I dodged again, this time grabbing his arm and flipping him. Liam kept a firm grip on me and pulled me down. I landed on top of him with a groan.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked down at him our lips inches away. Ever since that kiss in the barn his lips on mine were all I could think about. I looked into his blue eyes. He brought his hand to my face and brushed away a hair. His thumb traced my bottom lip gently. I leaned down and closed the space between us. The kiss was sweet and gentle. It was short too, but instead of running when I pulled away I laid my head on his chest, letting him wrap his arms around me.

"I'm worried." I whispered looking down at him.

"Why is that?" He asked confused. I sighed and sat up. I got up and sat down next to him.

"My sister is still missing." His confusion was displayed prominently on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked tilting his head to the side, "Faolan is fine." I shook my head and looked over at the farm in the distance.

"Our older sister, Erica, we have not seen her since we moved here. There has been times when we go without seeing her for a week or two but she's been gone for almost two months." I explained, my chest burning with each word. He silently nodded and pulled me in for a hug.

"We will find her." He whispered and kissed my cheek. I nodded and held onto him. I just hoped that Erica was still alive, but with the twins in town there was a very small chance.

~Faolan~  
I walked into the restaurant with Scott close behind. He had decided that it was time that he finally took me out on a date. Before things decided to get chaotic against. He grabbed us a table and pulled out the chair for me. I gave him a smile and sat down. I tugged at my dress a bit. It was royal blue that complimented my blonde hair perfectly and it had a bow around the waist. I had on a pair of tan heeled boots that made me slightly taller. He smirked at me from across the table.

"You look beautiful tonight." I blushed and looked down at the menu.

"Thank you." I said softly looking up into his brown eyes. We ordered our food and talked until the food came. The date was amazing. We left the restaurant and headed back to my house. We pulled up in the driveway and got out. He took my hand gently and lead me to the door.

"I had an amazing time tonight Faolan." He said looking down at me. He brushed a piece of my hair out of my face and dipped his head down. He brushed his lips against mine before kissing me gently. I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged slightly as the kiss deepend. He pulled me closer by my waist, pressing his body against mine. I pulled away and reached for his hand, leading him inside. We walked up to my bedroom and shut the door. He pressed my back against the wall as his lips found mine again. He picked me up and placed me on the bed as he kissed my neck. My eyes turned gold as his fingertips brushed my thigh. I pulled his face towards me and kissed him before getting up and grabbing some clothes from my drawers. I pulled off my dress and glanced over my shoulder slightly to look at him. His eyes had darkened slightly. I pulled on the rest of my clothes and got under the covers. He joined me and wrapped his arm around my waist as I turned on the tv. I snuggled closer to him, taking in his warm body. We fell asleep quickly, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around my small frame.


	17. Chapter 17

-Unknown-

A large bang was heard and I jerked awake quickly. My heart beat faster in my chest as I heard the slow footsteps coming down the stairs. I scooted back to the edge of my cage, something grabbed my foot and I screamed into my gag. I came face to face with my kidnapper, his sickening smile haunted my dreams as he brought his hand down on my body. His claws slicing my skin with each blow. The pain was unbearable and soon everything went black. Soon my body would heal and he would be back for another round of torture.

-Felan-

The next morning the problem was brought to Scott's attention. Faolan and I stood in front of him and the others while we explained about our sister. I looked over at Liam and he gave me a smile of reassurance as Scott started talking.

" Why did you not tell me about this sooner?" He asked looking more directly at Faolan than me.

"We figured she would be back soon, she usually disappears for a week or two but never this long." Faolan said looking down at the ground. I took my sister's hand in mine and squeezed it. She looked over at me and then back at Scott.

"We have to find her," she continued, "She could be dead." Scott shook his head and ran his fingers though his hair.

"And how do you suppose we do that? We have no idea where to start unless you know where she would disappear to usually." I shook my head at Scott and he sighed. He wrapped Faolan up in his arms and glanced at me.

"We will find her, I promise." I looked down at the ground and started towards the balcony.

"Do not make promises that your not sure if you can keep Scott." I closed the door and breathed in the fresh air. I tuned out the conversation from inside the apartment and focuses on the view in front of me. The town was beautiful in the fall. All the leaves were changing and the air was brisk. The wind nipped at my ears as my hair flowed around me. I heard the door open and breathed in the familiar scent. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back into him and listened to his heartbeat. I felt the sparks, I knew what they meant. I would never admit it until he admitted it first. It could be one sided, and even if he did feel them he most likely did not know what they meant.

I let Liam lead me back inside as he kissed my cheek. We walked out of the door to the apartment and back outside to the car. We sat in silence as the radio played. He lead me inside of the house when we arrived and set me on my bed. I watched as he dug through my closet and grabbed me leggings and a sweatshirt. He threw them at me and I smirked. He shook his head and laughed, leaving the room as I began to change. He came back moments later with a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to me. He climbed into bed with me and snuggled close to me.

"You're so sweet." I stated as he looked up at me.

"Will you go out with me?" Liam asked. I parted my mouth slightly, taken aback by the sudden proposal.

"Like be your girlfriend?" I asked, making sure I heard him right. He laughed and kissed me.

"Yes Felan Elizabeth Reyes, I am asking you to be my girlfriend." I smiled brightly and nodded. He pulled me closer in the bed and started to tickle me. I laughed and squirmed, sparks shooting through my body with each touch. I knew he was the one, now I just had to figure out if he knew it.

-Faolan-

After the conversation with the group about Erica, I sat in Scott's room picking at a loose thread on my sweater. A knock sounded at the door and I looked up.

"Come in," I said quietly, looking at Scott as he walked in. He sat down beside me and grabbed my hands.

"Why are you so beautiful?" I blushed a bit and looked over at him. I shrugged in response and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled us down. I crawled on top of him and kissed him softly. I straddled him as he sat up, deepening the kiss. I slid my cold hands under his shirt, causing him to hiss at the contact. He gripped my thighs, tracing designs as we kissed.

"Do you feel it?" I asked pulling away to look into his brown eyes.

"Feel what?" He asked slightly confused. I placed my hand on his arm.

"The sparks." (slight smut warning) He nodded his head at my statement. I smiled and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. I placed kisses on his neck and collar bone and tugged slightly at his shirt. He pulled it over his head and threw it onto the floor, revealing his tan skin and abs. He pulled me closer and flipped us so he was on top. He kissed my neck and pulled my shirt off. He trailed kisses over my chest and stomach. He laced his fingers in mine as he reached for my hand. He kissed my lips again before he spoke.

"You mean everything to me." He whispered looking down at me. I smiled and kissed him again.

"You mean everything to me too."

okay guys! It may look short but that is a thousand words so I am feeling pretty good about it. Which relationship do you like more? Felan and Liam? or Scott and Faolan?


	18. Chapter 18

Felan-

The smell of death reached my nose as soon as we walked in the door of the abandoned bank. We had spent weeks searching for Erica's whereabouts. I stayed close to Liam's side and looked over at Faolan who was looking how I felt. Neither of us had slept in days, but while I was usually dressed in dark clothes and looked emo Faolan was a totally different version of herself. She was not perky, she was dressed in dark jeans and a sweatshirt, she had no makeup and her hair looked like it had not been brushed. Scott kept an eye on her as we followed him through the bank. I grabbed Liam's hand and slid away from the group, making my way towards the smell.

"Felan stop, we have to stay with the others." I turned and looked at him. I stared into those beautiful blue eyes that I had grown to love. I stepped towards him and ran the pad of my thumb over his jaw. I could feel the stubble and looked up at him.

"I have to find her Liam, I have to. Because if Faolan finds her first, she will not be able to continue on." He nodded and kissed my forehead as we continued down the hallway.

We stopped in front of a door. The smell was sickening and I hid my nose behind my shirt. I reached for the door handle and it shoved it open. Light filled the storage closet and there lay my sister. I felt Liam's hand reach for mine but I pulled away from his grasp. I kneeled down next to Erica and moved her blonde hair out of her face.

"Go find the others." I statement my voice coming out raspy as I picked Erica up. Liam gently took her from my arms and walked out of the room carrying her into the plaza of the bank.

-Faolan-

The moment I saw her I broke. I fell to the ground praying that it wasn't real. Scott tried to comfort me while Felan stared at our sister her jaw clenched. Blood dropped from her hands where she was digging her claws into herself. Liam tried to help comfort her but she ignored him. I locked myself in my room from that moment on. I did not eat, when I slept all I could see was her face.

The funeral was dark, like most funerals are. Felan was hard while I was an open book. It was one thing we did not have in common. I leaned into Scott as we watched them lower her into the ground. Liam held Felan's hand while Stiles kept a hand on her shoulder. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. I threw a handful of dirt into the freshly dug grave and let my tears fall with it.

—

So guys this is the end of the book. I don't really remember why I ended it this way if I am to be honest. I just feel like if I were to rewrite the ending I would have to rewrite the whole book. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
